How The Mighty Fall
by SFP83
Summary: This is a crossover. God's in New Orleans?
1. Chapter 1

How the mighty fall

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The Dark-Hunter series belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Ch.1

Was this some kind of trick? Why him? "Why don't you take care of them yourself, your more then capable?"

The man ran a hand through his short black hair. "I can't be gone for long periods of time, if you remember right, I don't have that luxury. Moreover, if I take her home with me, the other gods of my pantheon . . . they would try to kill her and take her power for themselves if they found out what she is. That is unacceptable, and must never come to be. do you know what killing her would do?"

Sivitar gave him a droll stare. "How do you know I won't kill them?"

Okuni-nushi blinked hard, pausing in motion, trying to gage if the other man was bluffing or not. Then he lowered his hand back to his side slowly. " you don't want her powers. Besides, You like your surfing to much to destroy the earth?"

Savitar rubbed the stubble on his chin, in mock thought. " yes. . . that is true." he glanced out the door, where he could see the small dark-haired woman sitting on the sand, running her hands through it, as if in fascination.

The tall red-haired man with her was pacing back and forth, clearly in agitation over something. His lips were moving, but they were to far away for Savitar to hear what the male was saying, even with his enhanced hearing. The woman looked up at the male and said something, the male stopped pacing and talking. Savitar looked away, back to Okuni-nushi.

"And if I say no? Then what?"

"Then that's the end. I will let them go free in the world, with no one to guide them or show them how to blend with normal humans. Shippo loves her, and will do his best to protect her even against the gods themselves. However, you and I both know he won't last long. If she exposes us to the rest of the world, so be it. She'd still have a better chance of surviving on her own then she would if I bring her back with me."

Savitar was silent, thinking. "Nothing is ever free. If I do this, you will owe me."

Okuni-nushi nodded his head in agreement. "What do you want?"

"I haven't decided yet. Ill call you when I feel like collecting your debt."

"Done." okuni-nushi, must really care for this girl, Savitar thought.

"I might know someone that will take them in." Savitar's eyes narrowed in thought.

"will she be safe?"

"Oh yes, you can bet on that."

Swirling mist surrounded Okuni-nushi, shrouding his being in bluish-silver fog. The only thing visible was his glowing blue eyes. "I'm holding you to that Savitar." in the next second, the man and the misty-fog were gone.

Now Savitar was stuck finding a place to hide two beings with no knowledge of the current human world. Well, where better to hide something then in plain sight?


	2. Chapter 2

How the mighty fall

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The Dark-Hunter series belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Ch.2

Savitar walked out to the beach, where his two newest problems sat. The girl was just a little thing, she had exotic eyes, he could tell by the one peeking out of her thick, long mane of blue-black hair. She looked in bad need of a haircut, her hair lay in a thick pile around her, it was so long. The male wasn't much better off, his red hair was almost as long, reaching the backs of his knees, though he did keep his back in a pony-tail at the nape of his neck, were as the girl didn't, she let hers hide her face and body.

The male noticed his approach before the girl did. He growled low in his throat, exposing his sharp canines. One of the many things they were going to have to work on hiding. Sivitar sighed loudly; he already had his work cut out for him. He also took notice of how attuned the girl was to her protector. The second the growl had started, the girl started looking at her surroundings, brushing a bit more hair out from in front of her visible eye; she stopped when she spotted him, keeping her eye locked on him, her body tensed.

The male spoke, his voice carrying a heavy Asian accent. "Why are we here?"

"Okuni-nushi wanted you here."

"Why?"

"He wants me to protect you two while you learn how to act around humans again." Savitar already knew the reaction that statement was going to get out of the male. His pride would heal, eventually.

Shippo's fists clinched, claws cutting into flesh, drawing blood. "I protect what's mine. We don't need your help." he spoke threw clinched teeth. "Come on Kagome were leaving." Shippo turned, and then started to walk away.

The girl got up slowly, her body moving with fluid motion. She seemed content not to speak, which was just fine with Savitar. One mouthy brat was about all he could stand.

Shippo never saw the god bolt coming his way. He ended up flat on his face with an impressive scorch mark marring his backside and sand filling his mouth. "If you think that hurt, wait until you get hit with a fully charged god bolt, or a god forged weapon." Savitar scratched his whiskery chin in a great show of added thought. "Not only that, but they'll be going after the girl first, you'll just be a second thought to them."

Shippo put his hands under his chest, pushing up carefully, and spiting sand out of his mouth as he did so. Ok that was a new experience, and not one he wanted to repeat any time soon. Being fried by a god, at least that's what he suspected Savitar was, was very painful. It stung like a bitch. Not only that, but he was now having second thoughts about the protection he could provide for Kagome. He loved her dearly, to much to have her hurt because of his foolish pride. Besides, they **really** were out of touch with the present time, and could stand to learn how to blend with the normal humans at least. He stood up, brushing the sand off his clothing, being mindful of the burn on his backside. They could also stand to work on their combat skills he noted.

_He could be reasonable . . . when need be._

"Alright, I can be reasonable, we'll . . ." Shippo looked in Savitar's direction, but what caught his eye, was Kagome poised to attack the man/god. Her stance might seem non-threatening to others, but he knew her to well, could read her slightest mood change just by her hand gestures alone. And right now, she was getting ready to pull a sneak-attack. " No! Don't!"

Savitar looked at the girl, and at first, he didn't see what the problem was, she was just staring at him, her hair blowing in the breeze, obscuring most of her face and body. Then he actually felt the emotional energy buildup in the air pulling towards the girl. He was surprised then, she was preparing to attack him.

Shippo quickly walked over to her, putting his arm around her slightly tense shoulders and giving a small squeeze to show her he was fine. "Its ok, he was just proving a point. I wasn't thinking correctly, letting my pride get in the way of better judgment."

Shippo let his arm drop, only to lace his fingers with her right hand, effectively stopping any attack she might make. "He was just trying to show me I was being thick headed . . . Again." Shippo gave her a self-reproaching smile, which quickly turned into a thankful one, when he started to feel his wound heal forgoing an attack instead. His clothing was also repaired. However, she wasn't looking at him; her eyes were still on the man now standing about ten feet away.

"You're a quick learner, that'll help some." Savitar spoke to Shippo, but kept a close eye on the girl, staring at him. He could still feel energy pulling towards her. Despite what others might think, she was the real threat. Although Okuni-nushi said, the first seventeen years of her life were lived as a human; that was a long time ago. Did she even remember how to act like a normal human? He didn't think so, not after having been trapped away from the human race for so long. It was just a good thing she had, had Shippo with her; she might have gone crazy otherwise. And there were definitely enough crazies out there, as it was.

"We'll stay with you." Shippo spoke, breaking Savitar from his thoughts.

Savitar grinned. "Oh, you won't be staying with me. I value my privacy to much for that. But you will be staying somewhere, were I can keep an eye on you, so to speak."

Kagome and Shippo blinked in unison. Savitar's smile grew.


	3. Chapter 3

How the mighty fall

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The Dark-Hunter series belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Ch.3

Both Kagome and Shippo were having a hard time, trying to adjust to the noise level, light level and smell of New Orleans. Savitar flashed them to one of the more remote areas of New Orleans, thinking that if they took their time walking to where they would be staying, they would be at least a little less hypersensitive to their surroundings. No such luck there. He had given them sunglasses to wear, even though it was night, and warned them of what to expect. Still both flinched at the loud voices surrounding them, squinted at the bright light, and cringed at the smells wayfaring out from the various establishments.

The girl looked ready to bolt at a moments notice she was so tightly strung. Savitar grimaced; the incident with the car earlier had not helped. She actually jumped, when a man in one of the bars, ten feet in front of them, stumbled out, speaking gibberish to himself. He noticed the pull of energy around them gravitate towards the girl. He paused in his step to look at her, ready to stop her should she try anything destructive. He didn't even need to say anything, the minute Shippo gripped her hand, the pull of energy stopped, and she relaxed as best as she could given the situation, which really, wasn't all that much.

Shippo was handling it a little better then the girl. Not well enough to be at ease, which was not necessarily a bad thing, because being caught unawares, could get you killed quickly when you were being hunted. Nonetheless, good enough so that he wasn't jumping at shadows ether. He hid his nervousness much better then the girl did in any case.

"That was a drunk, you'll probably be seeing a lot of those where you're going to be staying. You'll be safe there, but I still don't want you to drop your guard completely ether, got it?"

"Got it." Shippo nodded his head in agreement. Kagome stayed silent, which Savitar was starting to suspect, was normal for her. He was starting to question if she could talk at all.

"Here we are. Welcome to the sanctuary, one of the finest bars in New Orleans and your new home." the place was just as rowdy as the other bars were tonight. Saturday nights were always busy. All the regulars would be in tonight most likely.

"Fallow me, we'll be going in the back door." they went around the building without a word. You could hear the howlers, the resident house-band, warming up for the night, along with the crowd, even through the thick walls.

"Remi, I need to speak with your mother or father." Savitar spoke to a large, long-blond haired male sitting on a stool at the back door.

Shippo noticed the slightly hostel air around this Remi fellow right off the bat. However, it didn't seem to be directed at them per say, more like everyone in general. He didn't say a word as the silent man led them into the building. Really, he was to busy looking around at the place to say much of anything.

Nothing was the same anymore, at least not, from what he could remember. It had been that way in Japan too. Not that he had gotten much of a chance to look around at things while they had been there. This was only their fourth day back in civilization after all. Out of the four days they had been back, this was the first time they had gotten to go out. It had been, and still was, kind of a shocker getting pulled from their prison after being in it for such a long time. They had needed to adjust to breathing, having a heartbeat, and all that lovely stuff again. Going from being ethereal to having a live body again will do that to you.

He had never seen anything like this town in his life though. The huts were bigger and better built. Some of the people rode in metal contraptions Savitar called cars. The people wore many different clothing styles, and had many different hairstyles. They also didn't smell as bad, well, at least most of them didn't. That was just some of the changes he had noticed so far, it looked as if everything was different now. He wondered if Kagome was starting to remember any of her former life, her life from before the Shikon.

He knew she couldn't remember most of it. Hell, he barely remembered the names of their old companions anymore, let alone what they had looked like, and those people had been there when the two of them had become trapped. No, she probably didn't remember any of it; they had been gone for far too long.

Kagome had been different then. He could barely remember the way she used to be, before their imprisonment, before her true powers had manifested themselves. She had this innocent quality about her, like a child really. That was something that had become even more so after her change. Only now, she also just so happened to have a lot of power at her disposal too. It made for an interesting combination sometimes. Shippo glanced at the subject of his most recent thoughts.

It was just as he had suspected. Kagome was looking around herself in wide-eyed fascination, a bit of confusion and a restrained amount of nervousness. The people, noise, smell and sights also made him anxious. It was all overwhelming.

A couple standing over at one of the large tables, with sticks in their hands, stopped hitting balls into the holes in the table. Both looked over at their group in curiosity, then waved to Savitar, who nodded back, then went back to hitting balls into the holes in the table. Shippo thought it strange though, why not just use your hands to place the balls were you wanted them?

Savitar must have noticed his expression because he gave an explanation, his voice quite so others would not overhear. "That's Eros, god of lust and love, and Psyche his wife, also known as the goddess of souls and soul mates. Their from the Greek pantheon. They often come in here to play pool and blend with the other beings that frequent this place; you'll probably be seeing a lot of them."

"Oh." Shippo scratched his head in thought . . . they didn't really look like gods. "I was actually wondering why they were hitting the balls with sticks instead of just picking them up and moving them were they wonted them?"

"It's a game." when Shippo just continued to look at him blankly, he decided to elaborate. "It's a form of entertainment."

Shippo huffed. "I might be behind in history, but I'm not stupid or inept. I do know what the word game means. It just looks boring that's all, and besides, games are for children." Shippo crossed his arms over his chest in offence. Both he and Kagome being so edgy was putting him in a foul mood.

Another large, blond-haired man yelled to Savitar loudly from a crossed the room, making Kagome jump and spin in his direction, her hands up in what Shippo called her defensive stance, palms up, close to her body, as if she was going to push something. He quickly pulled her up against his chest tightly, his arms rapping around her snuggly. Then he bent his frame so he could whisper in her ear.

"It's alright. Remember what Savitar said? We do not want to draw attention to ourselves. This is normal behavior for humans. Probably one of those drunks he was telling us about." he sighed in relief, when he felt the minuscule nod of her head against his face, and the lowering of her hands back to her sides. _'he's not human, he's kind of like you.' _the thought bounced around in his head.

Savitar noticed the exchange between the two, but wasn't too worried; Shippo seemed to have the girl under control. Aubert Peltier, the owner of sanctuary, walked over to them. He was very large. In fact, many of the beings, himself included, here at the biker bar were, but this man was easily the largest in the room. "Savitar, what brings you here? Come for a drink?"

"This isn't a social call. Let's take this somewhere more quite."

Alburt nodded easily in understanding. "Sure."

Just then, sweet home Alabama started playing over the loud speakers. About a quarter of the people in the bar got up and started to leave. Savitar grinned, looked like everyone was coming out to play tonight, even Acheron.

Savitar did not have friends. He was too solitary for that. However, if he ever decided he wanted friends, Acheron could be called that. Savitar looked at the couple he had brought with him, and wondered what ash would think of them.

What was the girl doing? Kagome had her arm raised to eye level, and she seemed to be studying it. She glanced at the door with a puzzled look on her face. Savitar noticed the fine goose bumps covering the skin on her arm. Could she feel Acheron coming? Would she know what he was? Damn. He hadn't thought of that. Being what she was. . . Acheron might not be able to hide it from her as he did most of the others. Ash would definitely know what she was. How would they react to each other? Well, time would soon tell.

Acheron Parthenopaeus, or Ash as most called him, was perfection personified. He was six foot eight, with a body that had DO ME stamped all over it. His long hair, which he changed the color of on a whim, was black with red tips tonight, it was also flowing freely, framing his deliciously structured face. It was that aura of do not fuck with me even on a good day he carried that gave most people pause, it practically screamed _predator_.

Kagome cocked her head to the side when Ash walked into the bar, her hair covering half her face along with one-half her body. Damn the girl had long hair, it was to her shins. Savitar questioned how she managed not to be strangled with it. Yes, his hair was long too, but even he had a point where he would cut it. If it got too long, it drove him crazy, getting caught in things all the time.

Ash noticed them right away and started to walk over, his step momentarily faltering when he laid eyes on the girl. It didn't take more then a second for him to correct his balance though and continue their way. Savitar almost let a grin show; ash was probably wondering why he had not met her before. On the other hand, he could just be curios as to why she was staring at him like a confused puppy.

"Savitar. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Acherons' voice flowed over all of them like rich honey. His voice giving away just a hint of his Atlantean heritage.

"Business as usual. Actually, I had hoped I would see you here. I need to converse with the peltries about something and I was hoping you could sit in on the conversation. It might just affect all of _us_."

Ash blinked, there was something going on, or going to happen, there was no question about it, he could feel it in his gut. Just as he could feel it had something to do with the little female who was still staring at him. Where had she come from? He thought he knew all the gods or goddesses of history. Not her though, he would have remembered that aura anywhere. In addition, the demon next to her, where had he come from? Japanese Fox demons were supposed to be extinct. "No problem."

Aubert glanced at Shippo, then Kagome. "Alright then, I'll just go get Lo and be right with you guys." the large man walked away in a slight hurry.

"Come on you three; let's wait in the back room for them." Savitar started walking towards the stage, where the band was still playing. Kagome and Shippo both hesitated about going towards the loud noises. The bar had quieted down a bit, but around the stage was still to noisy for their tastes. Shippo grabbed kagomes shoulder pulling her against him, again, as they walked.

Kagome was grimacing, as if in pain, by the time they finally made it past the stage and into the backroom. Once inside, Savitar closed the door soundlessly. "This should be better; the room is soundproofed, meaning no noise can get in or out, unless the door is opened." Kagome stepped away from Shippo.

Shippo nodded his gratitude. "Thank you."

Again, Kagome did not say anything. To be honest though, she didn't look to be paying any attention to the conversation or them at all. No instead, she was staring owlishly at the cages lining the back wall of the room they were in. she walked over to one, raised her hand as if to touch it, frowned in distaste, then put her hand back down before even touching it. She didn't like the feel of them. She walked back over to Shippo and leaned against him, as if looking for support or comfort maybe. He placed his arm around her shoulders again.

The door opened, allowing noise in, along with Aubert and Nicolette Peltier. Or as most more commonly knew them, mama and papa bear Peltier.

"what's going on?" papa bear Peltier asked as soon as he closed the door, once again blocking the music and noise out.

Savitar folded his arms a crossed his broad chest. "It's story time children, so listen closely. Once upon a time, Okuni-nushi- the Shinto god of magic, medicine and the unseen world of spirits and magic, had an affair with Benten - the Japanese goddess of love, eloquence, wisdom, knowledge, ext, ext, ext." Savitar took turns looking at everyone in the room, making sure they were fallowing him so far.

"Everyday at the same time, for three months, Benten would ask Okuni-nushi the same question. Do you wish for children someday? And everyday after she would ask this, he would reply with the same answer. Maybe someday I will wish to create children, but as of yet, neither myself nor my wife Suseri-hime are ready to create any." Savitar noticed, ash narrow his eyes in thought.

"Benten did not tell Okuni-nushi about the child they had created, in fear he would destroy the infant, because he did not wish to create it." Savitar rubbed his chin in thought. "She was probably also worried about getting caught cheating. Anyways, instead she secretly placed the baby into a human woman, who desperately wanted and deserved, but could not have children. The woman made a fine, loving mother. In fact because she carried the gods child inside her as her own, the infant healed the women's' body and she was able to have another normal human child.

However, eventually Susanowa, Okuni-Nushi's' father, who was still holding a grudge against his son about a sword, found out about the child. By that time, the child had already reached its teenage years. Thinking to hurt his son, who didn't even know about the child, he trapped the child in an artifact-jewel known as the Shikon-no-Tama five hundred years before its actual birth. The child was seventeen at the time.

Benten finally told Okuni-nushi the truth about his daughter, twenty-seven years after her birth to her human mother. When he went to find the girl, he learned her human family had no knowledge of her, and then he learned she had been trapped in a cursed jewel for five hundred and twenty-seven years. He's released her, but is scared his father will try to kill her instead of just trapping her the next time."

Savitar patiently waited for everything to sink in, studying those around him as he did so. Acherons face was blank, as if he was seeing something the rest of them couldn't. Kagome was more interested in studying Ash, then the story. Shippo was watching Kagome closely. The Peltiers looked curios. Finally someone spoke.

"How dose the story affect us Savitar?" mama lo gave Shippo and Kagome a measuring look, before looking back to him, waiting for the answer to her question.

"If a god, or goddess in this case, dies, there is a backlash of energy in the universe, it would destroy the earth if just left to itself. Another god or goddess would have to take in the dead goddess's power, in order to preserve the earth and all its life forms. I know of possibly two that would willingly take on this goddess's power, and even they would have a hard time and bitch about it. Her powers would . . . not be easy ones to deal with." he had Acherons full attention now.

Savitar could tell talking about this was bothering Shippo very much. Though he did give the demon credit for keeping his mouth shut. "The easiest way to prevent any disasters from happening is obviously to keep the goddess alive. And in order to do that, she needs to be kept away from Susanowa. That's were we come in."

Savitar waved his hand in Kagome and Shippo's direction. "Allow me to introduce your new house guests, Kagome, goddess of adaptation, truth, forgiveness and . . . Altruism and her lover Shippo, the last living fox demon in history."

Aubert, Nicolette and even Acheron sucked in sharp breaths at what they heard. The Peltiers did so because they didn't know the girl was a goddess and that the male, was a creature of the past. Usually beings of great power were noticeable because they carried a certain aura or smell, theirs seemed hidden, or masked in someway.

Ash was in a different boat altogether, he was shocked, something that never, ever happened, but not because the girl was a goddess, he already knew that. It was the type of goddess she was that surprised him. He'd never heard of a god or goddess, being praised for self-sacrifice. It just wasn't heard of. As an unspoken rule, ninety-nine point nine, percent of the gods and goddesses of the universe were vain, devious, self-serving creatures. Not that some of them didn't have good traits, it was just usually, the whole 'I'm' a spoiled god, and your just my pet' thing got in the way of those good traits.

A chocking noise drew all eyes in the room to the fox demon and little goddess. Kagome, who was a pale white color, was staring at them in utter horror. However, she was not the one making the chocked, gurgling noise, that was Shippo, whose face was starting to turn colors also. They all watched in morbid fascination as his face went from red to an interesting shade of purple.

"Are you alright boy?" Papa Bear Peltier asked in his rumbling voice, ready to step forward and assist the fox if he needed to.

"I . . . you . . . He . . . Ewww. Yuck! Gross! That is so not right!" Shippo shuttered in revolution, making everyone raise an eyebrow in what could only be called, amused curiosity. Kagome, who was still looking a little pale, bopped him on the back of the head.

Shippo whined at her piteously, a funny sight because he was so much bigger then the girl. "But you heard him. That's just not right." Shippo pointed an accusing finger in Savitar's direction. "We" Shippo gestured expansively between himself and Kagome with his other hand, "are not lovers." his face scrunched up as if he were in some kind of physical pain, "she's my mother."

Everyone besides, Shippo and Kagome lifted both eyebrows simultaneously. Kagome blinked then giggled a little.

Savitar scratched his head. "well shit. I didn't see that one coming."


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry you all! My stories are going to be on hold for a while. -Pouts- I broke one of the fingers in my hand. I can be so klutzy sometimes. I am also suffering from some writers block at the moment. On the bright side, I am finally getting married to the man I have clamed as my husband for the last ten years. -our anniversary was the first of this month, and we are getting hitched on the twenty fourth. We were actually thinking about doing it on April fools day (the first of April) but decided that might not be the best idea. LOL! Well anyway, wish me luck with changing my last name. ^_^" Hopefully I will get over this blasted writers block soon.

P.S. sorry this was not a chapter.


End file.
